


Hopefully Not Another Regret

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Insecure Lance Tucker, Misunderstandings, Morning Sickness, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Slight Rough Sex, Soft Lance Tucker, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, kind of, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: Lance Tucker is your best friend. After a drunken one-night stand, you get pregnant and are sure that Lance is going to leave you. How the hell are you supposed to tell him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based on [this](http://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/180337665513/being-lances-best-friend-and-drunkenly-hooking-up). There are going to be at least 2 chapters, maybe more. I'm still getting used to writing Lance, so comments would be lovely.

The two of you had been friends for a long time.

Nobody could possibly understand what a quiet girl like you and a guy like Lance 'the Fucker' Tucker had in common, but you'd grown up with him. You and Lance came from the same small town, you had met when you were children and had clicked.

He had always been involved in gymnastics, and he was amazing at it. You could remember going to all his competitions ever since he was small and cheering him on. Even as he advanced, and eventually went to the Olympics, you were always in his corner.

As Lance grew, he eventually got an enormous ego, which a lot of people thought was his total personality. And yeah, he fucked his way through several girls, but none of that mattered. He was always going to be the Lance Tucker you went to school with, the same guy who stood up for you when nobody else did.

You and Lance had been friends when it wasn't cool for a boy and a girl to be friends with one another. When boys thought girls had cooties, or when girls thought that boys were stupid, you and Lance had vowed to be friends forever.

And even though you and Lance had been friends forever, there had never been anything romantic or sexual about the two of you. As Lance had fucked his way through so many girls -- through circles and circles of girls, really -- the two of you stayed totally and completely platonic.

And then it happened.

He had come home to see his mother and the two of you had made a date to get together. It was something the two of you did every time he came home -- you went out, had dinner, sometimes went to a bar or a club to get a few drinks. And nine times out of ten, when you got together, he would always end up going home with a different girl.

But that night had been just the two of you. You hadn't seen him in almost a year and had missed him terribly. And you and Lance talked quite often, over the phone, and FaceTime, and Skype, but you hadn't done the in-person thing in a long time.

Just because you and Lance hadn't ever been sexual or romantic with one another didn't mean you didn't love him. You had had a crush on the guy for a long time, but it remained unrequited, and you knew how Lance was, and you weren't going to jeopardize your decades-long friendship with him by jumping into bed with the guy.

But that night at the club, you two knocked back a few too many drinks, and you gave into that passion. You had felt an animalistic pull towards him all night long, and you knew he got flirty and handsy when he got drunk.

This was the reason you never should've gotten drunk with him. You were usually the Designated Driver, so you didn't usually drink when he did, but you let yourself go this time.

And he looked fucking _incredible_. His usually perfectly-styled hair was a little disheveled, and he looked absolutely undone. Once both you and Lance have a few drinks in your systems, you let loose a little.

You were definitely feeling the alcohol when you went outside to get some fresh air. The early spring air was cool, and you felt like you needed to just take a break. Maybe just a little time out.

You're drunk out of your mind, so when Lance came towards you, cupped your cheek, and covered your lips with his own and kissed you senseless, you decided to just go with it. You had been fighting your sexual attraction to your best friend for so damn long, and even if it was just for one night, you wanted to just ignore it.

You knew that tomorrow, you wouldn't be able to act on your sexual impulses, but if you could just forget, just for one night, it'd be so nice. Just to pretend that you could have a one-night stand with someone, and then things would go back to normal the next day.

When Lance pushes you up against the brick building, he cups your cheek, watching your lips intently and leans down to kiss you. He comes towards you slowly, giving you every opportunity to push him away and to tell him that you don't want this. But, in all honesty, you do want this, and in your drunk-addled brain, you don't think your decision through clearly.

Your arms wrap around his neck as he ducks his head and captures your lips. He feels so good against you, and even though you'd spent the last several years of your friendship pretending that the attraction wasn't there, in your drunk-addled brain, you decide to just say fuck it. Just for one night.

He cups your behind and you lift your leg, wrapping it around his hip, as he grinds his hardening length into you. If you were sober, you'd be thankful that you're on the side of the building where it isn't terribly lit real well and people can't see what the two of you are getting up to, but honestly, right now, you just don't give a damn.

He cups your cheek and nips at your lips. Lance tastes like the tequila he'd been drinking, and his body felt absolutely amazing on yours.

When he breaks the kiss, both of you are breathing heavily, your chests rising and falling with your shallow breaths. He looks into your eyes and says, "You wanna get out of here?"

His voice is low, husky, and practically dripping sex. You can't even speak right now; all you can do is nod.

Because you've both been drinking, you wait for a cab and take it back to your apartment. As soon as the two of you get inside, he pushes you up against the closed door and once more attacks your lips with his own. He hoists one of your legs over his hip and caresses the bare skin on the outside of your thigh. He feels so good; his lips on yours, and his fingers caressing your leg, and you want more. You _need_ more, so you push him away, standing on both of your feet again and grab his hand, leading him to your bedroom.

"You sure you want this, kitten?" he husks into your ear as you enter the room. You watch him closely, your eyes watching his, and then nod.

"Absolutely, Tuck," you whisper. You're still holding his hand, and that's when you cup the back of his head and pull him down for another kiss.

He runs his tongue across the seam of your lips and, when you open your mouth, he fucks his tongue into it, the two of you battling for dominance. You tangle your fingers in the short hairs at the base of his neck as he cups your ass and the two of you stand there and make out for who knows how long. The time passes and you're not honestly sure how much goes by before you're breaking apart and you're leading him to your bed.

Clothes fly off and not much time passes before the two of you are in just your underwear. He leans down to kiss you once more and there was so much passion in this kiss that you wanted to ask if he was this way with everybody he sleeps with, or if you were special. Selfishly you want to think that you're special, but everybody knows about Lance's reputation, so you know you were just trying to fool yourself.

Once the two of you are in front of your bed, you push him backwards onto the mattress. He lands with a soft, "Oof," and you smirk at his form.

He's goddamned _gorgeous_. The moonlight is shining in through your window and has highlighted his body, and he looks so fucking angelic. Now, you _know_ Lance Tucker, you grew up with the guy for fuck's sake, but he just looks so...so fucking perfect. His chest was already glistening with beads of sweat and he is just so beautiful.

With a coy look, you lean over him, straddling his hips, and lean down to kiss him once again. _Goddamn_ , this man could fucking kiss. You loved the way his lips felt on yours, so soft and so wet, and you opened your mouth almost automatically so he could fuck his tongue inside.

The kissing doesn't last for very long before you slide off his lap and onto the floor on your knees. He sits up to watch you through hooded eyes and you remove his boxers, with Lance lifting his hips so you can do so.

You laugh as you see that ridiculous tattoo. You knew about it; not only had you heard about it from other girls, but he had told you about it. He had told you when he was going to get it, and he had even showed you the design. You had told him what a bad idea it was, but he wasn't to be deterred, and even now, seeing it, it makes you giggle.

"Yeah, laugh it up," he says fondly, shaking his head. He's smiling a little, though, so you know he's not mad at you.

You lean up and cover his abdomen in kisses, tracing your tongue along the ribbon part of his tattoo. You _love_ the way his skin tastes, and you know right then that, if given the chance, he would get so goddamn addicting.

You lean down and run your tongue up the underside of his length, and he lets out a groan as he reaches out and grasps at your hair with one of his hands. You moan; he tastes so good, almost _too_ good, and you know that you're never going to get to have this again, so you're going to savor it.

Taking him into your mouth, you take him down until he's hitting the back of your throat, and he groans as he closes his eyes and throws his head back. His fingers grip into your locks so tightly that he's slightly pulling, and you moan around him; he feels absolutely _marvelous_ , and you liked the feeling of a little hair-pulling during sex.

"Kitten, look at me," he husks, and, without taking your mouth off him, your eyes snap up to gaze into his. "Fuck, yeah, just look at you, baby," he says, and his fingers are gripping into your hair a little tighter. "Look so damn good sucking my cock." He groans, "God, you feel so good, too."

His eyes on yours are making you feel so fucking sexy and you bob your head, taking him deeply, and bring up one of your hands to massage his balls as you do so. You love the way he feels in your mouth, and it isn't very long before he's trying to pull you off.

"Pull off, Y/N," he says, "or else I'm gonna fuckin' cum."

You do so and lick your lips as you watch him. You start to remove your bra and panties, and once they're discarded, he says, "Come here, baby."

"Where do you want me?" you ask him shyly. All the sudden, you're starting to feel self-conscious -- Lance has been with dozens of girls, most of the medal-winning athletes, and were probably in perfect shape. That was definitely _not_ you.

Your arms go to cross over your stomach, and he shakes his head subtly. He reaches up and takes your hands in his so he can look at you.

"No need to be self-conscious, baby," he says, and there's a hungry look in his eye. You'd seen it before when he'd checked out other girls, and part of you felt a little weird that it was directed at you at this moment. "You're absolutely stunning."

Still holding onto your hands, he leans back on the bed so he's lying on his back and pulls you with him. When you're kneeling on the bed beside him, he says, "Sit on my face, baby. I want to taste you."

Again, knowing how many girls he'd been with has you feeling a little self-conscious and you hover carefully over his face. You're trying to not put too much of your weight on him, so you're hovering a little far away, but he's not having that. He wraps his strong arms around your thighs and pulls you down more, so your center is _right there_.

He fucks his tongue into your center, his nose brushing your clit as he does so, and his mouth feels marvelous on your skin. You're loving every second of this. You reach out and grip the headboard tightly as he goes down on you, his grip on your thighs tightening as he goes down on you, gripping you almost painfully as you start grinding down onto his face, and he lets out a moan as you do.

You can tell he's getting a lot out of this, and when he goes to lap at your clit, he removes one of his hands to slip two fingers inside you. He crooks his fingers to deliciously rub at your g-spot, and you let out a gasp of breath as he does so.

Taking your clit in-between his lips, he sucks on it, and with that, coupled with the sensation of two of his fingers inside you, you know it's not going to take that long for you to fall over the edge.

"Cum for me, baby," Lance mumbles against your core. "I can feel that you're close, and I know that you're gonna cum. Fuckin' soak my face."

His talking is egging you on, and you know how close you are. With one more suck on your clit, you fall apart, and cum _hard_.

You climb off him and sit beside him, trying to get your breathing back under control, and that's when you notice it -- there's your slick all over his face and neck.

"Goddamn, that was great," he said, grinning. Taking a hand, he wipes the mess from his face and then takes the two fingers that were inside your body and sucks your juices off them. He groans as he savors your taste, and then pulls you down so he can kiss you.

You lick your essence from his mouth and then, after pulling apart, you straddled his hips.

You grind your center down on his cock before he growls, "I need to be inside you, baby. _Please _."__

__You nod and line him up so he's at your entrance. You slide down onto his length and groaned as he enters you. He feels so good inside of you, but he's bigger than you're used to, so you pause for a moment to let yourself adjust to his size. His hands land on your hips and he's gripping you tightly, and you place your hands on his chest to give yourself leverage to start riding him._ _

__You don't start off slowly; from the very beginning, you're riding him roughly, and he feels so good inside of you. You lean down to give him a kiss, and he attacks your mouth with his own. One thing you could say about Lance Tucker is that he gives just as much as he gets. The two of you are battling for dominance, and you're moving faster and faster on top of him._ _

__Breaking the kiss, he hooks an arm under your leg to flip you over on your back. The move surprises you and a gasp leaves your mouth as you break the kiss with him. He's thrusting a little harder and throws a leg over his shoulder._ _

__He kisses your ankle as he's thrusting even harder now and, bringing his fingers to his lips, he licks two of them and they go to your clit, where he rubs tight, quick circles as he thrusts into you._ _

__Your body is seizing up, you're gonna cum, you can feel the orgasm start to uncoil in your belly, you're so close..._ _

__"Tuck, gonna cum," you moan out, lifting your hips as he's thrusting into you, his thrusts getting harder and all you can hear is the slap of skin on skin in the otherwise quiet room. You bite your bottom lip, and he looks down at you._ _

__He looks utterly beautiful. You know that people don't usually use that adjective to describe men, but, taking a good look at him, it's the only one that does him justice in this very moment. His skin was shimmering with sweat, and his muscles rippling as he's thrusting into you. Sweat is dripping down his face from the exertion he's using, and the moonlight shining on his body is making him look just...angelic._ _

__"C'mon, princess," he grits out, the tightening of your cunt on his cock, "Cum for me. I wanna feel you cum around me."_ _

__You let out a scream as you cum around him, your orgasm taking you by surprise for happening so quickly. You squeeze your eyes closed as your orgasm takes you over._ _

__"Open your eyes, beautiful," Lance says to you. Your eyes snap open, and he catches your eyes with his own. "I wanna see you. You look so fucking gorgeous when you cum."_ _

__He pulls out and tosses you over on your stomach, lifting you up on your knees as he slaps your ass and then enters you again. Your cunt is so tight on his cock, it feels heavenly for him, and he is thrusting hard and fast now._ _

__You arrange yourself on your palms and he grabs your hair, pulling on it slightly as he's fucking you. Pulling you so that you're on your knees with your back to his fevered chest, he wraps a hand around your throat. It's not tight enough to actually cut off your air, but it's more like his hand is just resting there._ _

__He reaches down to rub your clit once again and husks into your ear, "Give me another one, sugar. I'm not gonna let go until after you do at least once more."_ _

__He's lavishing your neck with open-mouthed kisses as he's rubbing your clit in tight circles, his fingers moving faster and faster, and you're not going to last, you know you won't, not with the speed he's rubbing your clit and fucking you, and especially because of the rapid speed your orgasm is approaching._ _

__"I can feel you're close, kitten," he grunts into your ear. "You're so fucking tight around me. C'mon, princess -- cum for me. Squeeze my cock with your cunt."_ _

__You let out a shriek as you cum around him, and, taking his hands away from your cunt and your throat, he grips your hips tightly. You bend back over and he's thrusting into you harder and harder, and it isn't long until he's grunting out, "Oh God, princess, gonna cum. Gonna fill you up."_ _

__"Yes," you whimper, and you let out a moan as you feel him fill you._ _

__After he withdraws, you collapse on the bed on your stomach as he lays next to you on his back. Your heartbeat is out of control and you take a few moments to try to get it to calm down a little bit. You're sweating bullets and his arm flops over your back._ _

__"God, baby, that was fucking amazing," he says softly as he kisses your temple. You can hear that he's falling asleep._ _

__You just sigh as you lay your head down and close your eyes. You don't mean to fall asleep, but about two minutes later, you do so anyway._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I just posted the first chapter this morning, but this chapter just flowed so well that I have it finished. I hope you guys like it, and comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!

When Lance was in town, the two of you had a standing movie night every Friday. He'd been away for two months but was coming back to spend time with his mom. Lance's mom had been his rock for so long and he often felt the need to spend time with her to make her feel safe.

He had decided to take a leave of absence and was going to spend a little more time in town. You had no idea how long he was going to be here, but you weren't sure if you could face him again, especially not right now.

When the two of you had woke up in your bed, naked and hungover, you had agreed with one another to just move on and pretend this hadn't happened. But you couldn't do that anymore.

You had been feeling really under the weather lately, and hadn't thought much about it, considering the flu was going around town. But when a month passed and you hadn't gotten your period, you decided to buy a pregnancy test just to make sure.

And you were fucking _pregnant_. How the hell did this happen? You don't have much memory of the night you and Lance had gotten drunk and fucked, but you knew it had to have been his baby, considering you hadn't slept with anyone else since then. What the fuck were you even going to tell him?

Everyone was aware of Lance's reputation. He was the type of guy who didn't settle down, just someone who lived with fuck buddies and one-night stands. There was no way in hell he was going to stick around for your baby.

There was a voice in your head that kept telling you that it was going to be different with you, considering you had been Lance's best friend since elementary school, but then again, that's what a lot of other girls said. Everybody likes to believe they're unique and an exception, but most of the time, they weren't.

And he was going to leave you. You weren't dating, you had never been, but you were going to have to raise this baby by yourself. Lance wouldn't be interested in it -- everybody knew that he was never going to settle down and raise children with _anyone_. Just because the two of you had grown up together, that didn't mean you'd be any different. And it killed you.

"You're such a dumb slut, Y/N," you say to yourself as you sigh. "If you would've just kept your damn panties on, you wouldn't be in this predicament to begin with."

You were lying on your living room carpet on your stomach, your nose pressed to the floor, when Lance walked in. He never knocked on your front door -- he hadn't knocked on your front door before entering your apartment in years. When he saw you lying there, he faltered in his step.

"Y/N?" he asks softly, tentatively. "You okay?"

"I'm a dumb slut," you repeat, this time saying it to him. Sighing, you turn your head to see his boots and he crouches down.

"Look at me, Y/N," he says gently. You roll over so you're on your back and are thankful that you're only eight weeks along and are not really showing a baby bump yet. You stare into his eyes and you can't help the tremors that are going through your body right now.

"God, Y/N, you're shaking. What happened?"

The tears are starting to fall. He's not going to stick around, and you know it. Not only are you going to lose the father of your unborn baby, you're going to lose your best friend. The only friend you had until you were eight years old. The one friend who pushed you to be your best and to think outside the box. The friend who told you to follow your dreams and the first person you called when you finally got your book deal. The guy who you vowed to be best friends forever with when you were four years old.

You were going to lose him, and it was your own goddamned fault.

He sits down on the floor and pulls you into his lap, so your head is leaning against his chest. He runs his fingers through your hair gently and kisses your temple. This just makes you cry harder.

"Sweetheart, what's happened?" he asks. "I'm genuinely worried. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help you fix it."

"But you can't," you say, and the tears are coming faster. You're starting to cry, and he's witnessing your moment of weakness and you aren't sure what to do. You just know that you're going to savor as much time with him as you can because he's going to leave you, and your world is crumbling around you.

He wipes away your tears with his thumb and then lifts your chin gently so you're looking at him. "I'm worried, Y/N," he says softly. "What happened?"

This isn't like the friend you know. You've known Lance Tucker for many years, and you know that he is capable of being soft and loving, but it's never really been directed at you before. This just makes you cry even harder.

"Tuck," you say, knowing that this is it, he's going to leave you and so you watch his eyes closely, knowing that this is the last time you'll probably ever be able to look at the beautiful storminess of them in person, "I have something I have to tell you."

He nods, "Of course, baby." His voice is tender and he's completely unaware of the pet name he just gave you. "What do you need me to know?"

As your tears are flowing, you're having a hard time breathing, and he says softly, "Hey, Y/N, you need to calm down, okay? Take a few deep breaths. In, hold for five seconds, and then out. Come on, you can do it."

You nod and do as he directed. He talks you through some deep breaths, and your tears are finally starting to slow. He licks his lips and then says, "C'mon, Y/N. Tell me what's going on."

"So, a couple of months ago we got drunk and slept together. Remember?"

His face is scrunched up in concentration as he nods. Then he smirks, "Well, I don't exactly _remember_ it, but I do remember waking up next to you."

You nod. "Well," you say, averting your eyes so you won't be able to see the disappointment laced in his when you give him the news, "I'm pregnant, Tuck. With your baby."

There're a few moments of silence. You nod, because even though he hasn't said anything, his message is completely clear. You understand completely, even when he hasn't even verbally said one word. You start to pull yourself off him so you can leave, but he wraps his arms around you so you're still lying on him.

"How far along are you?" he asks quietly, almost like he is still giving himself time for the news to sink in. "When did you find out?"

"I'm eight weeks along, but I found out almost four weeks ago. I've known for a month. I just...I couldn't tell you right away."

"Why not, sugar?"

"Because, Tuck, everyone knows you're not the settle down type. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me anymore, and so I just want you to know that I understand. A baby might ruin your career, and your happiness means the most to me." You sigh, "I can raise this baby by myself."

The tears are leaking from your eyes again and he turns you around so you're straddling his hips. He cups your face with both of his hands and wipes your tears away with his thumbs. "Shh, listen to me, sweetheart," he says softly. "It's okay." He prompts you to hug him, and he rubs your back. "This is important, so make sure you're listening to me really well, okay?"

You nod and pull back to look at him, so he says, "I'm not going anywhere. If you don't want me to be a part of your baby's life, I understand. I haven't exactly been the best role model. But I want to be as involved in their life as you'll let me. It's up to you."

"You want to be involved?" You're taken aback, because you didn't realize that he'd want to be involved. "I mean, really?"

He nods, "Of course I do. That baby that you're carrying inside you, that's part of me. I want to get to know them." He sighs before he adds, "And I wouldn't say no to being with you, either. I mean, I've loved you for a long time, Y/N."

"Yeah, as friends."

He shakes his head, "I know that I've been a gigantic douche over the years, and nobody thinks I'm capable of love, but I love you. I've wanted to be with you for a long time. I think that's the reason I jumped at the chance when we got drunk. So how about we give it a try?"

"Give what a try?"

"You and me. Dating. Being together."

"You really want this?" you ask, afraid to be hopeful. This is all you've wanted for a long time, and is he really telling you that he wants the same thing?

He nods. "Of course I do. We've already been friends for a long time. We already know each other inside and out. I want to be with you, Y/N."

Your eyes study his for a few moments before you smile. "Sure," you finally say. "Let's do it."

His only reply is a grin before he kisses you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all thanks to Marshmalloween. All of it. I was thinking of expanding on it anyway, but you gave me great inspiration for it, so thanks so much, and this is dedicated to you!

Lance was freaking out.

He'd been sticking around for a while; he'd decided quite a while ago to stay with his mother for a while, but was going to stick around even longer because of you and the newly announced pregnancy. While he was really close to his mom and your parents, they hadn't been told yet, because both you and Lance knew that they'd ask a thousand questions that you didn't have answers to yet.

So, he'd decided to ask you out on a date. You were best friends who accidentally made a baby, and they were going to ask you if you were dating or not. But he was scared as hell.

Lance Tucker hadn't been on a date since he was in middle school. He'd stopped dating because girls were just a distraction from gymnastics, and then after that, he'd won the fucking Gold and didn't need a girlfriend. He wasn't sure if, at that time, he could've been loyal to just one girl, anyway.

He wasn't sure how this was going to work, though, and was thoroughly freaking out. What if you had a terrible time? You were his best friend and he couldn't bear to disappoint you more than he already had.

It was true; the baby was the result of bad judgment and maybe a little too much tequila, but he was actually glad that it had happened. He'd wanted you for a long time, and, maybe this way, he could tell you how he really felt. About how he'd been wanting you. How badly he'd wanted you, and how long he'd wanted to be with you. Things you deserved to hear.

"Lance, sweetheart, you look terrific," his mom told him when he showed her his outfit that afternoon. He had been staying there, and he and his mother had always been close. His father wasn't even worth mentioning, and Lance _had_ always been a mama's boy -- they were all each other had in the entire world. "Y/N's going to think you're gorgeous."

He felt the blush color his cheeks -- which, _what_? He didn't blush easily and had his sense of shame removed many years ago. But instead of thinking that, he smiles at his mom as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm scared, Mom," he admitted, watching her closely. He then swallowed before admitting, "I'm actually fucking terrified. I don't know what she's going to want from me. I haven't done the relationship thing in a really long time."

She nods. "I know, dear," she says to comfort her son. "I really do. But you and Y/N have known each other a really long time and you're going to do fine. She's seen you at your worst, and she's stayed with you anyway."

All he could do was smile.

He made reservations at an exclusive Italian restaurant that he knew you liked and had arranged for a walk on the beach. He was pulling out all the stops.

Little did Lance know that while he was having his freak-out, you were having one of your very own.

You checked your appearance in the bathroom mirror about five times before deeming yourself ready. Everything looked perfect -- your makeup immaculate and your hair in an intricate updo. The dress you had on was black and short, hugging your curves in all the right ways and you were thankful you weren't really showing yet, or else you wouldn't have been able to wear it. You were pretty sure Lance would appreciate it.

You were pacing the living room carpet of your apartment when Lance walked through the front door. You had heard the click of the door opening and you looked up to see him.

He looked fucking _incredible_. He was dressed in a pair of grey dress slacks and a navy button down that made his eyes pop. The shirt sleeves were rolled up, his strong-looking forearms on display. Nobody could totally blame you that you were undressing him with your eyes.

At least, that's what you told yourself.

You smile at him subtly as he watches you pace. The two of you are standing there, staring at one another for about two minutes before he returns your smile and softly says, "Hey, sugar."

"Hi, Lance," you reply softly. Your eyes meet his and he smirks a little.

"You look fucking _amazing_ ," he practically growls. You can feel yourself start to blush a little.

"Thanks," you answer him. "You look pretty damn good yourself."

He nods, but you notice the blush that colors his cheeks. Even though that was unexpected and out of the ordinary, you found it a bit endearing anyway.

This feels so goddamned awkward, which is a new feeling. Lance Tucker doesn't get nervous, he's _never_ gotten nervous. Not when he was competing, not when he knew the Silver and the Gold were on the line, and definitely not before he takes a pretty girl out for the first time.

But you realize this wasn't just _any_ pretty girl. The two of you had a history and had had that history for a long damn time. Best friends since preschool, and he didn't want to fuck anything up.

"So, I made reservations for dinner," he explains as he comes towards you. He envelopes you in a hug before nuzzling your neck. "God, you smell _fabulous_."

You're still in his arms, but you smile anyway. You melt into his touch and the two of you just stand there for a few moments, in the middle of the living room where you're still in an embrace. His hands are on your lower back, and, while he could easily move them to cup your ass, you are surprised when they don't move. They stay on the small of your back and his skin feels phenomenal against yours.

He feels so good against your body, and when the two of you break apart a brief moment later, you see the smile on his face. You cock your head at him, and you can still see that smile when he asks you, "What?"

"What's the smile for?" you ask him. He watches you intently.

"I'm just glad to be here," he answers honestly. "Never thought I'd ever get to have this."

And with that, your anxiety just melts away. This is just Lance, your best friend, the guy who'd you known inside and out since you were in preschool. The guy who's always made everything better. And he wasn't going to abandon you.

The drive to the restaurant didn't take very long, and when you arrived, the maître d’ leads you to a table. Apparently, Lance had everything planned, and you got one of the most coveted tables -- one that was in the back by the balcony, with a really nice view of the ocean.

"How'd you swing this?" you ask him curiously. "Nobody gets in here without at least a month's reservation, and the tables by the balcony always go first."

There's a cocky grin on his face as he answers you, "I know the owner. A big Olympics fan. Saw me win the Gold." His eyes are dancing as he continues, "Big fan of mine. I met him a few years back and he asked me for an autograph. When I asked him for a favor, he said he'd absolutely do it, especially when he found out I wanted to do this for a special girl."

"You remember every fan you ever meet?" you ask him curiously. He shakes his head.

"No," he answers you. Well, at least he was being truthful. "This one just stuck out because he mentioned we were both from the same small town. You grew up here, too, Y/N, and you know that in a place like this, everyone knows everyone else. It piqued my interest."

You nod.

Normally, you'd have a glass of wine with dinner, but with the baby and everything, you opted for a glass of sparkling water. To your surprise, Lance did the very same thing.

"You can't drink, I don't drink," was his answer when he noticed your questioning glance. "The only way it seems fair to me."

"That's awfully sweet of you," you gush. You hadn't meant to say anything, but it had just struck you as a surprise that he would think like that. "Wouldn't expect that."

"I'm not _always_ an asshole," he stated. "And I'm not that guy I used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been my rock throughout everything I've ever been through," he answers you. He doesn't have the usual playfulness in the eye; no, he's being completely and totally serious right now. "It doesn't matter what I've been through in my life, or what douchebag move I've ever made -- you've always been there for me and you've always loved and accepted me for who I was." You nod, so he continues, "But I've had feelings for you for a long time and have wanted there to be something between us for the longest time. Always too afraid to act on it, because I don't wanna fuck up, Y/N."

Your tongue darts out to wet your lips as you watch him closely. "I want to be there for you, Y/N," he continues, his eyes totally on yours and never straying. "I want you. I want to be with you. And I know that the baby was an accident, but I'm really happy it happened. I want to give this thing between us a try."

Licking your lips again, you give yourself a few moments to just absorb this information. Lance looks a little nervous, which was something you didn't expect to happen, but then you take his hand in yours. "Lance, I love you. I've loved you for a long time, and if you want to give this thing between us a try, I'm game."

"That's terrific, Y/N," he smiles. "I'm so happy." And he really was.

***

The dinner was marvelous, and the two of you had decided to share a piece of pie before leaving the restaurant. When Lance suggested you take a walk on the beach, it was unexpected, but you jumped at the chance. It was beautiful, the moonlight just shimmering on the ocean, and it was super-romantic.

The two of you talked while you walked and were being nostalgic and talking about old times when he stopped and looked at you abruptly. You glanced at him quizzically, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Tuck?" you ask him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not like that," he said. His eyes were watching your form carefully when he said, "You're just so gorgeous in the moonlight."

You were glad that he wouldn't be able to see the color that stained your cheeks in the darkness.

"Thanks," you murmured to him, and looked at him, coming closer to him. Reaching up, you cup the back of his head and pull him down to meet his lips with yours.

You're not sure how long you're standing there, just kissing him, but it feels amazing, and you never want it to end. His lips are warm and soft against yours and you love every single second of it.

When you get back to your apartment, he actually walks you to the door. You never would have guessed that Lance Tucker was a romantic, but he was proving you wrong. "I had a really great time," he says to you, and you smile in return.

"I did too," you answer him. He leans down and gives you a kiss, which turns into your wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him back hungrily. His body feels so good against yours, so soft but hard in all the right places, and you revel in the feeling.

"I was thinking," you mention when you break apart a few moments later to breathe, "why don't you stay with me tonight? I'd love to wake up next to you."

He grins. "Baby, I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I've written quite a soft Lance, but I honestly think that he could be soft and romantic, for the right girl. 
> 
> I haven't been writing Lance for very long, so I'm still trying to get that perfect softness and cockiness, to get to the Lance we all know.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this.

When you had invited Lance back to your apartment, you had every intention of just sleeping; you really had.

Stepping out of your shoes, you shrink about three inches, and you push Lance up against the closed front door. Even though you're smaller than he is, you're able to push him easily, although part of you is pretty sure that he just let you do it. Lance only told you that he found dominant girls a little hot.

You cup the back of his head and pull him down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. His arms wrap around your waist and his hands rest on the small of your back. You're not sure how long you and Lance stand there and make out. It feels like fifteen minutes, it feels like an hour. Even though you loved the feeling of his lips on yours, you need more.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he whispers against your lips and you do as he directs. Attacking your mouth with his own, he walks the two two of you into your bedroom and drops you on the bed and you land with a bounce. He stalks up your body, leaving nips and kisses on your lips.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispers to you, and you honestly feel it. You don't usually feel gorgeous, or beautiful, or even sexy, but whenever you're with Lance and he tells you those things, you actually believe him.

The two of you lie on your bed and make out for what seems like forever. You roll around a little, and you finally push him onto his back and climb on top of him, straddling his hips. He cups the back of your neck and pulls you down to kiss you once more.

You kiss and nip at his lips and he just feels so good against you. You absentmindedly grind your hips down on his, and you can feel the length of his hard-on grinding into your center; it feels _incredible_.

He rolls the two of you and leans down to leave kisses and nips on your neck, and he even sucks a bruise into the spot between your neck and shoulder. You love the way his lips feel on your skin, and you're thanking any deity that may be out there that you get to have this with Lance -- after years of pining and being in love with him, you actually get to feel him against your body.

All too soon, in your opinion, you are telling Lance to get up, and he does as you ask. You do the same, going to stand in front of him, asking him to unzip your dress. He does so slowly, leaving little kisses on the skin that he uncovers inch by inch. Pretty soon the dress is pooled at your feet, leaving you in just your matching red lace bra and panties.

It's then you see the smirk cross Lance's lips.

"Were you angling for this, darlin'?" he drawls, and you grin.

"Not angling, not exactly," you say. "More like, I just wanted to be prepared. Just in case."

His smirks just grows.

He captures your lips again and instructs you to get on the bed. You nod as you do, and he takes a few moments to just look you up and down.

"God, you're sexy," he groans as his eyes just travel up and down your body. "Sexiest damn woman I've seen in a long fucking time."

You smile at him subtly.

He removes his shirt and slacks, until he's only dressed in a pair of grey boxer-briefs, and then he husked, "Lie down, baby. I wanna taste you."

You let out a low moan as you did as he asked. Getting on the floor on his knees, he lifts your legs and sets them over his shoulders. He starts kissing up one of your legs, starting with your ankle, until he is sucking a bruise into the inside of your thigh. Once he's satisfied with its state, he starts kissing up the other one.

Once he's finished, you have a matching hickey on the other leg, and he looks at you, catching your gaze with his own.

"Your skin tastes spectacular, baby," he moans out. Then, while his eyes are still watching yours, he hooks his fingers into either side of your panties, pulling them down your legs. You open your legs automatically, and he runs a finger through your folds.

"The last time we did this, we were both drunk, and I want to make this so good for you," he explains as he starts teasing your clit with his finger. "You deserve it, kitten; you deserve to feel good, and I'm so fucking lucky that I get to be the one who does it for you."

You groan at his words; honestly, in all the years you've known Lance Tucker, not once did you ever peg him as a romantic, but he is totally proving you wrong. As he is watching your eyes, he says, his voice just oozing sex, "You want me, baby girl? You want my mouth on your pussy?"

You groan out as you throw your head back and close your eyes, but you feel a pinch on the inside of your thigh and Lance says, "Nuh-uh, sweetness, I want your eyes on me. You close your eyes, I stop."

Feeling a little breathless, you just nod. You lean up on your elbows as Lance leans down and just inhales your scent.

"God, baby," he groans, "you smell fucking _marvelous_."

When he licks a stripe up your slit, even though you were expecting it, waiting for it, it surprises you a little. His mouth feels so good on your cunt, and when he enters you with two fingers, crooking them to rub at your g-spot and wraps his lips around your clit, you can't help but gasp.

"God, Tuck, so fucking good," you groan out. You have to fight to keep eye contact with him, because you know that he was totally serious -- if you stop looking at him, he's going to stop eating you out. You have absolutely no doubt in your mind at all that he would do something like that.

He's fucking you with his fingers hard and fast as he starts licking at your clit. He starts slow, but soon he's lapping at you hard and fast, and you can feel the coil in your stomach start to snap.

"Shit, gonna cum," you moan out, and even though Lance's mouth is preoccupied, you can see the telltale signs of a smirk on his face anyway.

When the orgasm rocks through you, you hadn't been expecting it, but you feel your toes curl and your legs shake. He licks you through the aftershocks, but he detaches his mouth when you're weakly pushing at his head, your body entirely spent.

He has a self-satisfied grin on his face as he looks at you, "How do you feel, sweetness?"

You throw your head back against the pillow that's underneath you, "So fucking good, Lance. You make me feel fucking _fantastic_."

His grin only grows.

Once your heartbeat is back under control, you lean up to kiss him. His mouth tastes of your essence, and you find it hot as hell. You wrap your arms around his neck, playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck as you do so.

"God, I need to be in you, kitten," he moans out as he breaks the kiss. You figure that since you're already pregnant, and you know with all the sleeping around that Lance has done in the past, he gets tested for diseases quite regularly, you don't need protection and forgo the condom.

He pushes you down gently, so your back is on the mattress as he removes his boxer-briefs. He throws one of your legs over his shoulder as he leans down to give you another kiss.

You can feel him sliding his cock through your folds before slowly entering you, filling you slowly. It feels so goddamned _incredible_ , and you love the way he fills you so completely.

After pausing for a moment so you can adjust to his size, he waits until you whimper, "Please, Lance, move. I need you to fucking _move_."

He smirks as he speeds up, shifting so that he is hitting your g-spot repeatedly. He feels phenomenal, and you know that it's not going to take very long to make you cum, not with the way he feels inside of you and the way that he's thrusting inside of you hard and fast.

"Shit, Tuck, gonna cum again," you say, and as he watches you, he smiles.

"C'mon, baby girl, cum for me," he says, his voice low and husky. You're on sensation overload right now, feeling so many things, and when that coil snaps in your belly, you feel your orgasm take you over and your body actually shake.

He's still thrusting in you hard and fast, and you reach up for him, so he leans down a little further to capture your lips with his.

Breaking the kiss, you say, "C'mon, Lance, cum for me. I need to feel you cum inside me. I want it so fucking bad."

He groans at the begging tone in your voice, and it wasn't very long before he's shooting inside of you.

He leans his head down to give you a sweet kiss, but he's extra careful not to put any extra weight on you, because he's worried for the baby's sake, even though you've repeatedly told him that he didn't need to worry about it.

Withdrawing from you, he lies down next to you, enveloping you in his arms. You melt into his embrace as you lay your head down on his chest so you can hear his heartbeat.

"You're amazing, baby," he says to you, placing a hand on your stomach. "I absolutely can't wait until you start showing more."

You smile, "Why's that, Tucker?"

"Because you're mine. The both of you."

***

The next morning, Lance has a rude awakening when he hears you throwing up in the en suite bathroom. As much as you already love your unborn baby, this morning sickness thing is the complete worst.

He's out of bed like a shot as you are heaving over the toilet bowl, and he leans onto his knees as he rubs your back up and down and makes sure your hair isn't getting caught with vomit.

"You're okay, baby," he soothes into your ear.

When your body has expelled everything your stomach had to offer, you take a deep breath. The vomiting had caused tears to fall from your eyes, and you could feel the tears stream down your face. When you look up at Lance, you can tell he notices them, because his gaze softens.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asks you softly. You nod.

"This is routine," you admit. "Been going through this the last two months."

He has a look of horror on his face as he says, "Alone? You've been getting sick every day, and haven't had anybody to hold your hand or anything?"

You shake your head.

You wash your face and brush your teeth, using mouthwash to rinse the disgusting taste out of your mouth, and then Lance is ushering you back to bed. You lie there with his arms wrapped around you, one of them under your head, cradling your neck, and the other one is draped across your body and resting just underneath your belly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asks softly. "I would've come."

You sigh. You knew that you would have to come clean with him sooner or later but weren't sure how well he was going to take the truth.

"I've known you for a long time, Tuck, and you've never stayed with the same girl very long. One-night stands and fuck buddies, that's always been your motto. I figured you didn't want kids and that you wouldn't want me, so I was all ready to raise this kid by myself. To be alone. And since I figured I was going to be alone, I'd have to get through the pregnancy alone."

"Oh, my sweet girl," he murmurs. He leaves a kiss on your temple as he says, "I would've been here from the very moment you found out, if that's what you wanted. You've been my best friend for a long time, Y/N, and I want nothing but for you to be happy, and for the little one to be healthy. So, whatever you need during the pregnancy, you come to me, okay? I'll make whatever you need happen."

You're speechless but nod anyway.

He checks the time on his phone that's been discarded to lie on your nightstand, and then says, "It's only four AM." He groans as he leaves a kiss on your stomach, saying, "Bug, you could've waited a little longer to wake us up, you know?"

You smile at the way that he's accepted the baby, and even lets you know how badly he wants them. It makes your heart sing.

"C'mon, Y/N," he says to you, yawning. "I have the day off, and I just want to lie here with you. Why don't you just go back to sleep, huh? I have a feeling you're going to need it."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/), and I also write requests, if anybody's interested. Just send me a message on there.


End file.
